Love Story
by carlyquartermaine
Summary: Kristina fights her parents for the freedom to choose who she can love. WIP. The summary is really bad but the story is better. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1: Unacceptable

Title: Love Story

Author: h_weasley/acroley84/carlyquartermaine

Summary: Kristina fights for the right to choose.

Rating:

Warnings:

AN: First Krithan fic. Be kind! Summary is bad but the story is better.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Unacceptable<p>

Kristina knew she was being followed as she walked across the PCU campus. She peered over her shoulder and eyed the dark haired man who was not so subtly trailing her. He was young, maybe five or six years older than her, and he was wearing a suit. She let him follow her almost all the way across campus before she decided to confront him.

"Excuse me," she said as she turned around and faced him. "Hi! Are you following me?"

"Umm…yeah…" he said uncertainly.

She brushed her hair out of her eyes and sighed. "Ok. Why?" she asked.

"I was told to." He said fidgeting nervously with his cell phone.

It only took Kristina a few seconds to put it together. "Right, my dad?" she asked.

"Umm… yeah…" he said sheepishly.

"Unacceptable." Kristina said and she turned away. She walked briskly to her car. She drove to Sonny's very fast ignoring the speed limits and not caring if she got pulled over. She arrived at her father's and got out of the car. She rang the doorbell and waited impatiently with her hands on her hips.

Milo opened the door and smiled at her, "Hi." He said.

"Hi," Kristina replied. She pushed past him into the house. "Is he here?"

"Yeah but…" Milo started.

Kristina interrupted, "Good." And she walked right into Sonny's living room. Her father was at his desk talking on the phone.

"So, if I need to come down there I will but I will probably send Jason." He said. He looked up and saw Kristina. His smiled faltered when he saw her body language and expression. "I gotta go." He put the down. "I suppose there is no point in small talk?"

"Nope." Kristina said.

"What's the problem?" Sonny asked crossing his arms.

"It's unacceptable." Kristina told him.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Dad." Kristina warned. "You know what."

"No, I don't… oh, you must have seen Tony." Sonny sighed.

"Yes, I did." Kristina said. "He wasn't what one could call stealth."

"Kristina, you know what I do and that my life can be dangerous…" Sonny started.

Kristina held her hand up, "Just stop because this isn't about your job or whatever. This is about Ethan. You hired that guy to keep Ethan away."

Sonny ran a hand through his hair again and sighed, "Yes." Sonny said. "But you don't see it. I will admit that Ethan was there for you and maybe he isn't a horrible guy but I know his father. Ethan is just like Luke… he is a conman. Also, ask Lucky and Lulu how often Luke took off and left. What if Ethan did that to you? And he is just too old for you. But you're too young to understand all of this so it's my job and your mom's job to put a stop to this."

"Ethan wouldn't run off and leave he cares about me." Kristina argued.

"And Luke doesn't care for his kids?" Sonny countered. "That might not be enough to keep him here. It's in his blood."

"And as for the age difference? Please. Isn't Brenda younger than you? Wasn't Carly younger than you? Oh and let us not forget Emily."

"Let's talk about Emily." Sonny said. "Emily was a lot younger than me. Do you see Emily here?"

Kristina shook her head and rolled her eyes. "No, I don't. So, the reason you and Emily broke up was your age difference? Not that she was destined to be with Nikolas?"

"There were a lot of the things wrong there." Sonny told her. "But this isn't about me and Emily. Or me and Carly or me and Brenda. This is about you and Ethan and the fact that he is wrong for you on many levels. You can hate me but keep in mind I'm not the only one who thinks this is not a relationship to pursue. Your mom and Sam both agree. Sam thinks we should let you make your own mistakes but she never said it wasn't a mistake. Just try and see things our way."

"I can't. I'm sorry. I'm sure you have the best of intentions dad but this is my life. I care for Ethan. Right now all of this moot right now anyway because Ethan is denying that he feels anything other than friendship. So…" Kristina threw her arms in the air and sat back on Sonny's couch.

"Well, maybe you should back off." Sonny said. "Why chase a man who isn't interested?"

Kristina turned and glared at her dad, "Thanks, that makes me feel great dad." She said icily.

"That's not what I meant." Sonny said exasperation in his tone. "I just think you should find a nice boy your own age. One you go to school with maybe?"

"I don't want a boy my age and Ethan is interested he is just in denial." Kristina countered.

"I'm not going to debate that with you Kristina." Sonny put his head in hand and took a deep breath. He looked up and said, "Your mother and I have told you Ethan is not an option. This is non negotiable. The guard stays until I am convinced you will abide by the rules set forth by your mother and I. Period."

"For the last time I am an adult." Kristina shouted.

"When you are out of college and have a job and living on your own then you can make your own decisions. I hope by then you will make better decision than the ones you are making now" Sonny told her. "And that's all I have to say on this subject."

Kristina grabbed her purse and stormed out of the house. "Unacceptable," she muttered as she got in her car.

* * *

><p>"You cannot be serious!" Kristina shouted at her mother.<p>

"Kristina, please don't shout." Alexis said. "Just listen, please? I don't like your dad's methods but in this circumstance I happen to be in agreement with him. You show no signs of coming to your senses about Ethan. Maybe for the time being this is the only way."

Kristina turned to Sam, "Do you agree?"

Sam looked from Kristina to Alexis and then finally said, "No, I don't. I think Ethan is too old for you and dating him would be a bad idea but I think that's your mistake to make."

"See," Kristina said to Alexis with a smirk.

"Hold on." Sam said holding up a hand. "I'm not your mom. My opinion doesn't really matter in the long run. You need to work this out with Sonny."

Kristina stood up and went to her room silently. Her mom and Sam didn't try and stop her. She threw herself on her bed and stared at her ceiling. Everyone was against her. How would she convince Ethan they were meant to be when she was being trailed by bodyguards all the time? This was a disaster. People already treated her differently because of her dad and now she had to go to school every day with an entourage. This was not a good day.

Kristina jumped a little when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she asked not wanting to talk to her mom or Sam right now.

"Molly." Her little sister called.

Kristina flipped onto her stomach, "Come in," she replied.

Molly opened the door and slipped in, "I heard about what Uncle Sonny did. I'm sorry." She said sympathetically sitting down on the bed next to Kristina.

"It's just completely stupid." Kristina ranted. "I don't get why they can't just let me do my own thing and trust my judgment."

Molly shrugged, "But I've said it before all great romances start out this way. You and Ethan will have an epid romance. You'll see."

"That would require Ethan to acknowledge how he really feels for me." Kristina said softly feeling as if she might cry.

Molly took Kristina's hand, "I bet his feelings for you are just so intense that they scare him so he prefers to stay in denial."

"Maybe." Kristina smiled. "I have a ton of homework so…"

"Oh yeah I do too. I'll go." Molly said. She stopped in the doorway. "You know where I am if you need me."

"Thanks, "Kristina smiled. After her sister closed the door she took her books and tried to put this awful day out of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Violated

Title: Love Story

Author: h_weasley/acroley84/carlyquartermaine

Summary: Kristina fights for the right to choose.

Rating:

Warnings:

AN: This chapter feels off to me. I will make this story better. I promise. Forgive my errors. It's late and my eyes hurt and I have no beta

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Kristina was on her third cup of coffee while reading through her notes at Kelly's. She was successfully ignoring her new _friend_ Tony who was trying to be invisible at the counter but he kept dropping things and knocking things over. It took all her restraint not fall out of her chair laughing.

"Hey," Ethan said as he pulled out a chair and sat across from her.

Kristina jumped a little she hadn't even seen Ethan come in," Hey." She said and started to put her notes away. "You snuck up on me."

"I gotta keep you on your toes," Ethan teased.

Kristina laughed, "You certainly do that." She replied. Her eyes cut to the counter just in time to see Tony making his way to their table. She wanted to warn Ethan, "I am so sorry."

"About what?" Ethan asked looking confused.

"Excuse me," Tony said. "Can I help you?"

Ethan regarded him with a look of amusement," No, I'm good."

"You sure?" Tony asked looking at Ethan menacingly.

"Who is this guy?" Ethan asked Kristina.

"He's my bodyguard apparently." Kristina said.

"Maybe you should go." Tony said.

"Or maybe you should know that my family owns this place and that means you can't ask me to leave." Ethan replied.

"What's going on?" Mike asked coming over to the table.

"I was just explaining to Kristina's bodyguard that he can't make me leave." Ethan told Mike.

"I was hired…" Tony started.

"I know why you were hired." Mike interrupted him. "But you weren't hired to make a scene at my place of business."

Tony crossed his arms and glared at Ethan.

"You know what?" Ethan said. "I think I will leave." He looked at Kristina. "Talk to you later, ok?"

"Ethan, wait…" Kristina called but Ethan was already heading to the door and he didn't stop.

Kristina packed up her books and said goodbye to her grandfather. She needed to talk to her mom. This had to stop.

* * *

><p>"You will not believe what just happened to me." Ethan said to Johnny as they were having lunch.<p>

"What?" Johnny asked.

"I walked into Kelly's and saw Kristina sitting there studying. I go up to say hello and I'm accosted by this guy." Ethan told him.

"What guy?" Johnny said.

"Her bodyguard whom I am assuming was hired to keep me away from her." Ethan said.

"Probably." Johnny laughed.

"This isn't funny." Ethan protested.

"Not to you." Johnny said still chuckling. "Man. They really hate you. Wow."

"Yup." Ethan sighed. "I'm not sure what to do anymore. Kristina is one of my closest friends and I really care for her but…"

"This is getting ridiculous?" Johnny suggested.

"Pretty much." Ethan agreed.

"Maybe you should back off." Johnny told him.

"I shouldn't have to do that. We are just friends."Ethan argued.

"Just back off and let Sonny and Alexis cool down." Johnny said.

"No." Ethan said. "I'm not going to run away."

"Most guys would," Johnny commented.

"What are you saying?" Ethan asked.

Johnny smiled, "All I'm saying is that if she was really just a friend you wouldn't be fighting this hard. Maybe you need to think about how you really feel."

* * *

><p>"You have to talk to him Michael," Kristina said. "He is out of control."<p>

Michael sighed and shook his head, "He won't listen." Michael told her.

"So you won't even try?" Kristina asked.

Michael shrugged, "I'll try but… I don't want to." He replied.

"Because you agree?" Kristina said starting to get angry with her brother.

"I don't want to fight with you. I don't hate Ethan but I think you could do better." Michael told her. "I'm sorry."

"That sucks Michael." Kristina said. "Your mom thought you could do better than Abby and you fought for it. You knew what you wanted and you fought. You didn't care what your mom or anyone else said. Abby is older and she isn't what anyone thought you would want. But you love her. Can't you understand where I am coming from?"

Michael nodded, "I guess." He said still not sounding convinced. "I know what it's like having your choices made for you and I know what it feels like to be under constant scrutiny. So, I will go and plead your case to dad." He paused. "If I ask you something do you promise not to get mad?"

"No, but ask anyway." Kristina giggled.

"Would you still wan t Ethan if everyone loved him?" Michael asked.

"You think this is some sort of teenage rebellion?"

"The thought crossed my mind." Michael admitted.

"Well, it's not." Kristina told him. "Michael, when Keifer hurt me and I blamed Ethan he would have had every right to hate me even after I told the truth but he didn't. Ethan stood by me and has been a great friend to me. This started out as a crush and I admit the chase made him more appealing. But it's deeper than that now. I miss him when I am away from him. He makes me laugh. I am head over heels."

"Does he feel that too?" Michael asked.

"I think so," Kristina told him. "But everyone is making him feel like it would be wrong so he is denying it. I see something in his eyes when we are together. That trip to the Dominican Republic was magic. I had the best time. He did too. If mom and dad hadn't ruined…something would have happened. I know it."

"Something would have happened … like what…I'm not liking where this is going." Michael said his eyes narrowing.

"I don't just mean sex. Ethan's not like that." Kristina said.

"Right." Michael smirked. "Kristina, he is a guy. We are all like that."

"Not true." Kristina said. "Is that all you and Abby are?"

"No, of course not." Michael said. "But I would be lying if I said that sexual chemistry isn't big part of what attracts a guy to a girl…at least initially."

"Whatever. Just help me. Please?" Kristina pleaded.

"I said I would." Michael replied. "But I hope your right about this guy Krissy."

"I am." Kristina said with a smile. "I know it."

* * *

><p>Kristina was supposed to be in bed but instead she was trying to pop the screen out of her window. She hated being the stereotypical teenager climbing out of her bedroom window to meet a guy but this was all she could do for now.<p>

She planned this well. She managed to trick Tony into telling her that he would be calling it a night at nine. She told her mom she was going to bed early. She texted Ethan and asked him to meet her at the Haunted Star at agreed.

So, here she was climbing out her bedroom window. She didn't take her car because it would make too much noise. Instead she walked. It was far and her feet hurt but it was worth it in the end. Ethan was sitting at the bar when she walked in.

"Are we alone?" Kristina asked. "Did you tell anyone you were coming here?"

"We are alone" Ethan smiled. "I told no one."

"Good," Kristina sighed. "Hi. How are you?"

Ethan chuckled, "Fine, and you?"

"I'm frustrated." Kristina told him. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Not your fault." Ethan replied. "I'm sorry I bailed I just didn't want to embarrass you."

"I understand." Kristina told him.

They stood there in silence for a minute. Finally Ethan cleared his throat, "What's up? Why did you want to meet?"

"My mom is siding with my dad. Sam has decided she is Switzerland. Michael said he would try and reason with dad but he didn't seem hopeful. "Kristina shrugged. "What would you do?"

"I'm not sure." Ethan answered. "This is one messed up situation. I would try to stand up for myself without compromising myself."

"Explain." Kristina said.

"You can be completely in the right but you can invalidate your own point with certain behaviors." Ethan said.

"What kind of behaviors?" Kristina asked.

"Like sneaking onto a plane to the Dominican Republic." Ethan offered. "Or sneaking out of your bedroom at 10:00 at night."

"What are you saying?" Kristina asked.

"I'm just saying that if you want to be taken seriously don't give them anymore ammunition or reasons to hate me."

"Work within the system to change the system." Kristina nodded.

"Yes, exactly." Ethan replied.

"You're right." Kristina agreed. "I will try. But can I hang here awhile?"

"Absolutely." Ethan told her.

* * *

><p>Ethan and Kristina's conversation was interrupted by footsteps. Instinctively Kristina dove behind the bar. She could hear Ethan greet someone. She recognized the new voices as Dante and Lulu.<p>

"Kristina is missing." Dante said. "Have you heard from her?"

"No mate." Ethan said.

"I told you he was harboring an underage girl here." Lulu said.

"I didn't say she was here I just thought he might have heard from her." Dante replied. "And she's eighteen. She's not under age. I'm not trying to get your brother in trouble. If you hear from her let me or Alexis or Sonny know, ok?"

"Will do."Ethan said.

Before Dante and Lulu could leave Kristina heard another set of footsteps and another voice. "Where is she?" Tony asked.

"Who?"Ethan asked.

"Kristina." Tony said. "I know she is here."

"She's not." Dante said.

"Yes, she is." Tony replied. He walked around the bar and found Kristina on the floor. He grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to her feet.

"Ow." Kristina shouted. "That hurt."

"Watch it." Dante warned him. He turned to say something to Kristina.

Tony grabbed Kristina around the waist and lifted her off the ground. "Say goodbye Romeo." Tony said.

Kristina felt violated and before she knew it she was having these flashbacks of Keifer and all the times he hurt her. She started to fight Tony but she wasn't really in control of her actions. She must have kicked him really hard because he released her and doubled over. Kristina ran to Ethan and buried her face in his chest. She was shaking violently.

Everyone was yelling at Tony. Dante, Lulu, Ethan… their voices were all blended together. It was like white noise. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She felt like she would pass out.

"Kristina?" Ethan said and that was the last thing she heard.


	3. Chapter 3: Coming together

Title: Love Story

Author: h_weasley/acroley84/carlyquartermaine

Summary: Kristina fights for the right to choose.

Rating:

Warnings:

AN: First Krithan fic. Be kind! Summary is bad but the story is better

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Kristina came to and felt safe and warm. It took her a few minutes to realize where she was and what happened. She was at the Haunted Star with Dante and Lulu…and she was in Ethan's arms.

"She's awake." Ethan said softly. He smiled down at Kristina, "How are you feeling?"

"Stupid." Kristina admitted sheepishly. She attempted to sit up but Ethan gently held her down.

"Just stay still for a minute." Ethan suggested. "Want some water?"

Kristina nodded. She took the water Ethan gave her and sipped it silently. She looked around the room and saw Lulu watching her but Dante and Tony weren't there. "Where is everyone?" Kristina asked.

"Dante told Tony to leave and then he went to talk to Sonny about this." Lulu explained. "This was not ok. The way he manhandled you…Sonny may be a lot of things but he wouldn't stand for that."

Kristina sat up, "I know." She said. "Do you think my dad will hurt him?"

Lulu shrugged, "I don't know hopefully he will just fire him and not…you know…"

"Where is Ethan?" Kristina asked suddenly afraid Ethan may have gone after him.

"Right here." Ethan said coming up beside her and softly rubbed her back the touch soothed her. "I stepped out to call Dante."

"What did he say?"Lulu asked.

"Got his voicemail." Ethan said. "I think I'm going to go and talk to Sonny myself. This has to end."

"No." Kristina replied. "Stay with me." She grabbed Ethan's hand and held tightly. They stared into one another's eyes for a moment.

"I'm going to go." Lulu told them. She looked at Kristina. "Are you feeling better? Can I do anything for you?"

"I'm fine." Kristina replied. "Thanks. If you talk too Dante have him call me. I want to know what my dad said."

"I will." Lulu promised. She said goodbye to Ethan and then left.

"Ready to go?" Ethan asked Kristina.

"Go?" Kristina replied. "Go where?"

"Kristina it's late. You have to go home." Ethan said.

"Oh," Kristina sighed, "I thought I could stay with you."

"Don't do this to me. " Ethan whined. "If you stay with me tonight your father will have me killed. Everyone knows you're with me if you don't go home…"

"Ok, you're right." Kristina said. "I'm ready to go."

"I will take you home." Ethan said.

* * *

><p>Kristina was glad her mom didn't give her too much trouble. Alexis was so happy Kristina was ok she didn't say much about sneaking out. Kristina didn't sleep much that night and when she did sleep she was awoken by nightmares.<p>

Kristina climbed out of bed before the sun was even up and took shower. As soon as she thought her dad was awake she drove to his house. Sonny was getting into his car when Kristina pulled in behind him.

"I was just coming to see you." Sonny said with a grim expression. "You're ok?"

"I am," Kristina told him. "Can we talk?"

Sonny nodded and walked back into the house with Kristina at his side. They went into the living room and they sat down before Kristina said anything to her dad. "What happened to Tony?" Kristina said.

"He was fired." Sonny replied without looking at her.

"Fired or murdered?" Kristina asked.

"Fired…and then he fell and Max helped him up and then he fell again and Milo helped him up." Sonny told her.

"Dad!" Kristina admonished him.

"He is lucky he left here alive but he did leave here alive" Sonny assured her.

Kristina nodded and knew that Sonny was Sonny and would never change. "What now?" Kristina asked.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked.

"When does the next bodyguard start?" Kristina asked.

"Never…well, I won't say never, not anytime soon." Sonny answered.

Kristina narrowed her eyes and said,"What's the deal?"

"Dante and I had a long talk last night." Sonny told her. "I'm not known as man who compromises but I'm getting old and I'm getting tired of fighting with my wives, ex wives, kids … I don't like Ethan. But I know you're a good kid and as long as you and Ethan stay just friends I won't interfere anymore. Your mom and I talked and it's not worth losing you over. "

"As long as we stay just friends?" Kristina repeated with a scowl.

"Yes," Sonny said. "Your mom and I cannot support a romantic relationship and this deal is off the moment it goes that way… What do you say?"

Kristina started to argue but thought better of it. This was a pretty big concession as far as her parents were concerned. And since she and Ethan weren't exactly past the friendship stage yet she had time to work on her parents. "Ok." Kristina relented.

"Ok?" Sonny asked his face taking a look of surprise. "Really?"

"Mmhmm" Kristina said. "Look, one day I hope Ethan and I become more than friends but I'm willing to compromise right now as long your willing to revisit the issue later."

"I might be. I don't know." Sonny admitted.

"But for now I don't want to argue." Kristina told him.

"Me either." Sonny said with smile.

"Good." Kristina replied. She stood up. " I have to go. I will see you later."

Sonny nodded and Kristina left feeling better than she had in days.

* * *

><p>Ethan was walking out of Kelly's when he saw Tony watching him. "You're really not very good at that." Ethan called as he kept walking.<p>

Tony followed him. "I guess you heard I got fired?" He asked.

"I did." Ethan replied. "Sorry to hear it…you know actually I'm not."

"I bet." Tony said. He came up behind Ethan and pushed him against the wall. "I needed this job."

Ethan saw a few bruises on Tony's face and he realized someone roughed the guy up. That made Ethan a little happy so he smiled as he said, "Maybe you shouldn't have to beat up the boss's daughter, huh?" Ethan said pushing Tony off of him. "But it's not my fault and it's certainly not Kristina's fault so… bye mate."

Tony just glared at Ethan as he walked away. As soon as Tony was out of earshot Ethan took his cell phone out and called Dante. He got the cop's voicemail. "Hey Dante its Ethan I just had a run in with Tony. He seems a little agitated that he is unemployed. He got a little rough with me so maybe we should keep an eye on Kristina?" He knew Dante would do what it takes to keep his sister safe. But Ethan decided to pay Kristina a visit at school just to be safe.

* * *

><p>Kristina was excited to see Ethan waiting for her outside of her math class. "This is a nice surprise." Kristina said.<p>

"Well," Ethan said taking her books from her as they walked. "This isn't entire a social visit."

"No?" Kristina asked feeling a little let down.

"I had a visit from Tony today." Ethan explained. "He seemed a little volatile and slightly unstable I just wanted to check in and make sure he hasn't been giving you a hard time."

"No sighting." Kristina said. "But I'm glad you're here I have some n news."

"Ok."Ethan replied. "Hit me with it."

"My dad and mom are cool with us hanging out. No more bodyguards and stuff." Kristina told him with a smile.

"Wow," Ethan said. "And they just gave in"

"Not so much but the details aren't important. You don't have to worry about my dad putting a hit out on you." She said. "Isn't that great."

"Absolutely." Ethan said. "We should celebrate. Tonight?"

"Sounds good." Kristina agreed. "When and where?"

"8:00." Ethan said. "I will pick you up."

"Great. But I have to go to my next class." Kristina said. "So bye."

Ethan handed Kristina her books back, "See ya tonight." He said and he sauntered away.

Kristina could barely contain her excite she didn't know how she would make it all day without dying from the excitement. He didn't say this was a date but it felt like one. Things were coming together finally.


	4. Chapter 4: The Let Down

Title: Love Story

Author: h_weasley/acroley84/carlyquartermaine

Summary: Kristina fights for the right to choose.

Rating: PG-ish

Warnings:

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. It has been very encouraging. This chapter may not make you happy but bear with me and we will get to the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow..

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Ethan was on his way to pick up Kristina when Lulu called. "Hey," Ethan greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Lulu said. "I wanted you to go to dinner with me. We need to talk about Luke."

"I don't know what's left to talk about but I can't do it tonight." Ethan said. "I'm hanging out with Kristina. We are celebrating the fact that Sonny and Alexis have backed off."

"Hmm. Ok." Lulu said. Ethan detected a tone.

"Just say whatever you are trying not to say." Ethan told her.

"Are you guys dating?" Lulu asked.

Ethan laughed, "I can't believe it. Why is it so hard to believe that she and I are just friends? I care for her and she is great girl. I want to spend time with her but that is as far is it goes."

"Well, it just seems like more and you know she wants it to be more. If what you say is true and you are just interested in being friends don't you think you are leading her on?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah she has a little crush on me but I have told her how I feel. She knows I'm not interested in anything else. I can't be friends with someone because they want more from me. How is that fair?" Ethan argued.

"You're right," lulu conceded but Ethan could tell she wasn't convinced.

"I have to pick Kristina up in about fifteen minutes." Ethan said. "Want to scold me later?"

"No need," Lulu said. "It's your business. I have other things on my mind. Just please be careful and don't do anything insane?"

"I will try," Ethan promised. "I will call you later."

"Ok, bye." Lulu said and hung up the phone.

Ethan wondered if Lulu had a point. Everyone kept telling him to back off and to leave Kristina alone. He always thought people were overacting. Was her being cruel to the one person he never wanted to be cruel to? She had been through so much was he adding to her pain? Ethan intended to shrug it off and enjoy himself tonight with his friend. He would worry about all of this later.

* * *

><p>Ethan was a little nervous when he knocked on the door and he wasn't sure why. Alexis opened the door. She smiled at Ethan politely, "Hello Ethan." She said. "Come in. Kristina isn't ready to go yet. So have a seat."<p>

"Alright."Ethan said and he sat on the couch beside Molly who was grinning from ear to ear. "Hi." He said to the preteen.

"Hi Ethan," Molly said. "You look nice."

Ethan looked down at his outfit which consisted of a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. The outfit was clean but not what one would call nice. "Uh-Thanks?" Ethan said not really what to say. No one said anything else but Ethan was acutely aware of Molly staring at him. Every so often he would look at her and she would break out in a huge grin. It made him nervous.

"Molly go and let Kristina know Ethan is waiting." Alexis told her youngest daughter.

"Ok," Molly said and she gave Ethan a knowing look as she skipped away.

Alexis cleared her throat and said, "I wanted to thank you Ethan for making sure Kristina got home safely the other night. The whole situation was regrettable and your help was appreciated."

"It's ok," Ethan said. "Kristina is my friend and she was in trouble and I did what I had to do."

Alexis nodded,"Well, you have my gratitude." She paused, "Also, I just wanted to touch base with you about the conversation Kristina had with her father."

"About Kristina and I being friends?" Ethan asked.

"I need you to know that I have no issue with you." Alexis said. "I am fond of Luke and I like your brother and sister also. I am not fond of your lifestyle mingling with Kristina's. Kristina is on the path we want her on…college. She is so smart and so capable."

"I know." Ethan agreed.

"Good. I'm glad you recognize it." Alexis said. "My daughter is beautiful and brilliant and amazing in every way."

"Am I sensing a but?" Ethan asked.

"But," Alexis started with a smile. "Kristina is also impetuous and rebellious and a myriad of other things that make me want to pull my hair out and makes Sonny start spewing his threats and what not."

"I understand," Ethan said. "But what are you trying to say to me?"

"Kristina keeps telling us she is an adult. Legally that is true she is an adult but she is also a kid. She is easily manipulated and I want you to be aware how easy it would be for her to get off track and lose everything she has worked for." Alexis explained. "I want Kristina to have you as friend but you and she are from different worlds. Anything other than friendship could be a disaster. And this, tonight, looks suspiciously like a date."

"For the record," Ethan told her. "This is not a date. I never said anything about a date to Kristina. This is just a celebration between friends. And I understand everything that you said and I promise I will never put Kristina's future in danger. I want nothing but the very best for her."

"I'm glad we are on the same page," Alexis said. "Would you care for something to drink while you wait?"

"No waiting necessary," Kristina said. "Here I am."

Ethan looked over and was floored by what he saw. Kristina was standing there in a beautiful red silk dress and heels. Her hair was pulled up and she looked breath taking. "Hi," Ethan said trying to regain his composure before Alexis noticed him leering at her barely legal daughter.

"Ready to go?" Kristina asked grabbing her purse.

"Uh, sure." Ethan said. He stood up and met Kristina at the door. Molly was giving him that look again. "Bye Molly."

"Bye Ethan." Molly replied. "I hope tonight is magical."

Ethan nodded,"Sure." He said. "Ok, thanks."

"Not too late," Alexis reminded Kristina.

"Got it." Kristina said.

"Good night Ethan," Alexis said.

"Good night." Ethan replied. He opened the door for Kristina and then followed her out into the night.

"Where are we going?" Kristina asked.

"It's a surprise." Ethan said. "Just trust me."

"I do." Kristina said. "Completely."

* * *

><p>Ethan took Kristina to an arcade and she was little disappointed. "I wanted to do something fun and a little silly after all the drama we have had." Ethan told her. They played skeeball and pinball. Kristina enjoyed it… kind of. Her feet were hurting and she felt ridiculously overdressed.<p>

They had pizza and ice cream for dinner. Kristina ate quietly trying to hide her disappointment. Ethan could obviously tell she was upset though. Finally he asked, "Is everything ok?"

Kristina nodded,"I feel a little overdressed. I wish I had known where we were going."

"Yeah but it was a surprise. " Ethan said.

"Yes it was," Kristina said.

"I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted Kristina." Ethan said. "I thought it would be fun."

"It would be fun if I was twelve."Kristina retorted. "Just take me home, ok?"

Ethan sighed, "Ok." He said. They walked out and they were silent as Ethan walked her home. When they got to the lake house Ethan looked miserable and Kristina felt like a drama queen. "I'm sorry." Ethan said. "I screwed up."

"It's ok." Kristina said. "But why?"

Ethan shrugged," I don't know. I actually had a different evening planned."

"Really?" Kristina asked. "What?"

"I borrowed a movie projector from Tracey. I picked Casablanca…great movie. Have you seen it?" Ethan asked.

"I saw some of it on TV when I was up late one night studying." Kristina told him.

"I planned to do a picnic inside the haunted star while we watched the movie." Ethan said.

"Why didn't we do that?" Kristina demanded.

"I don't know," Ethan groaned. "I talked to Lulu and she said I might be leading you on. And then your mom was going on and on about your potential and telling me not screw your life up and then you came out dressed like that… You looked ready for a date…a real date ….and I freaked out."

"Would it be so bad to go on a date with me?" Kristina asked.

"No." Ethan said. "The next guy who dates you will be amazingly lucky. You're beautiful and smart and funny and talented. But…"

"But what?" Kristina asked softly.

"But I'm not that guy. I don't want to be that guy. I just want to be your friend" Ethan told her.

Kristina looked devastated and Ethan felt like a rat. Tears streaked down Kristina's beautiful face causing her mascara to run. "I have to go." Kristina said. "Thanks for a wonderful evening." She turned away from him and started walking towards the house.

Ethan wanted to stop her but he didn't. He walked away feeling like a jerk. She looked as though her heart was thoroughly broken and he would never forget the pain etched on her sweet face. If Sonny sent Max and Milo after him he would deserve it. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. " Yeah," he said absentmindedly without even looking at the caller I.D.

"Ethan!" Johnny said urgently.

"What?" Ethan asked feeling alarmed.

"I overheard my dad talking to the bodyguard Sonny fired."Johnny said." This Tony guy sounded a bit unhinged. He blames Kristina and you for getting fired. I didn't get specifics but my dad encouraged Tony to get revenge on Sonny and you and Kristina. I will call you if I hear…"

Ethan hung up his phone and turned around. He jogged back to Kristina's. He needed to warn her. He knocked on the door and waited impatiently for someone to answer. Alexis opened the door and looked at him quizzically, "Ethan?"

"I know it's late," Ethan said trying not to sound worried. "But I need to tell Kristina something. Can I talk to her?"

Alexis paled and gripped the door," She's not here. She hasn't come home yet. I thought she was with you." Alexis screeched.

Ethan pushed past Alexis and ran into the house. They checked every room and found no sign that Kristina had been back. Ethan ran back outside and took his cell phone out and called Kristina. Maybe she had gone on a walk after their unhappy celebration. It started to ring and then he heard something that made his blood run cold. He heard the ringtone Kristina set for him coming from the porch. He ran over and saw her cell phone laying there his number flashing on the color ID. Her purse was beside the cell phone. That's when he knew someone took her and she didn't go willingly.


	5. Chapter 5: Saving Her

Title: Love Story

Author: h_weasley/acroley84/carlyquartermaine

Summary: Kristina fights for the right to choose.

Rating: PG-ish

Warnings:

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. orry it took so long had a lot of stuff going on.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Alexis called Sonny and agreed to hold off on calling the PCPD until she and Sonny talked. While they waited for Sonny to show up Ethan called Johnny, "Where is your dad?" He asked without evening greeting his friend.

"After I confronted him about Tony he took off… I didn't know Kristina had been snatched I never would have let him leave if I had known." Johnny said.

"I don't blame you," Ethan said. "But we have to find her now."

"Yeah, "Johnny replied. "I've got some guys looking for my dad right now. I will call you with an update."

Ethan hung up the phone. "I am not going to wait all night for Sonny just have him call me. I have to go and find her." Ethan told Alexis.

"Sonny isn't going to want you involved Ethan." Alexis said. "Just wait and tell him what you know."

"I can't." Ethan told her. He left not caring what Sonny wanted or what Sonny thought. All that mattered to Ethan was finding Kristina. His phone rang and he answered it, "Yeah?"

"It's Johnny."

"What do you know?" Ethan asked.

"My father was followed leaving Port Charles. "They tracked him to a storage facility he owns about 15 miles out of the city." Johnny told him. "I'm sure Kristina is there."

"Give me the address," Ethan said taking a pen out of his pocket.

"You can't go alone," Johnny said. "Tell Sonny…"

"Address." Ethan repeated.

"Fine." Johnny gave him the address. "Don't get yourself killed. My dad may be crazy but he is not stupid and you won't be able to walk in and grab Kristina."

"Thanks." Ethan said and he hung up the phone. He didn't care about the danger. Kristina needed him and that is all that mattered. He would find her and save her because he couldn't live without her.

* * *

><p>Ethan stooped by the Haunted Star. He tore apart Luke's office until he found what he was looking for- a gun. He checked to make sure it was loaded and it was. He put the safety on and then tucked the gun in to the waist band of his jeans.<p>

Johnny was waiting for him by the door. "What are you doing here?"Ethan asked.

"I'm not going to let you get yourself killed." Johnny said. "I'm going with you. "

"Fine," Ethan told them. Johnny drove and Ethan was afraid it was taking too long what if they hurt Kristina? What would he do if he was too late? It was too terrible to even think about.

Johnny knew better than to try and make small talk so he stayed silent until they were close, "Five minutes out." He told Ethan. "We need a plan."

"Save Kristina." Ethan said. "That's the plan."

"We need a better plan." Johnny told him. He sighed and said," This facility is small and there are only two ways to enter or exit. There is the front door and the back door. I will go through the front door and distract my dad. You go through the back. I have no idea where Kristina will be. You're going to have to look. I will buy as much time as I can." He handed Ethan a piece of paper. "There is a keypad by the door. This is code to open the door."

"What if your dad changed the code?" Ethan asked. "Like you said your dad is not stupid."

"I don't know what to tell you if the code has been changed then we need to call Sonny. The door can't be forced and there are no windows." Johnny said.

They decided to park down the street and walk. They parted ways before the building came in to view.

"Take care Ethan," Johnny said shaking his friend's hand.

"You too," Ethan mumbled. He left Johnny standing there and he made his way around the side of the building and searched the back until he found the large metal door. He took out the piece of paper with the code on it and typed it in. He heard a very soft click. Ethan grabbed the handle and the door opened. He stepped into the dark hallway. He saw Tony at the end of the hall. He was standing in a doorway talking to someone Ethan couldn't see. A second later someone called Tony's name and he took off in the opposite direction.

Ethan crept down the hall. He found the door Tony had just shut. He could hear someone crying inside. He knew it was Kristina. He tried to open the door but of course it was locked. This door wasn't metal it was wooden. This door could be forced. He stepped back and then rammed his shoulder into the door. He had to do that twice before the door gave way and he was standing the room.

Kristina was sitting on the floor staring down. He pretty red dress was ripped and her shoes were gone. Her hair was a mess and when she looked up he saw her makeup was a mess.

"Ethan?" she said. "Is that really you?"

Ethan knelt down in front of her, "Yes, it's me." He said quietly. "Are you ok?"

"He didn't hurt me." Kristina said. "Not really. I just really want to go. Can we go?"

"That's why I am here." He said. Ethan saw she was handcuffed. "Hairpin?"

Kristina bowed her head and Ethan slipped two hairpins out of her hair. When she looked up two locks of hair fell gracefully into her face. Ethan brushed them back before he started on the cuffs. Within seconds she was free. Ethan was surprised he was able to get her out of the cuffs because his hands were shaking as he worked.

Ethan helped Kristina too her feet. He led her to the door. They heard a gunshot and someone screamed. It sounded like Johnny. Kristina clung to Ethan and cried. He rubbed her back, "You're ok. You're going to be fine," he told her quietly. Ethan wanted to help his friend but he needed to get Kristina out of here. He led her into the hall and toward the back door. Before they reached the door it opened. Ethan put himself in front of Kristina. "If something happens just run. Leave me and run." He told her.

"I couldn't." Kristina sobbed.

Ethan was relieved but a little shocked to see the person opening the door was Jason Morgan.

"Ethan?" Jason asked.

"Jason." Ethan nodded. He took Kristina's arm and led her to the door.

Jason stepped back and let them out. "Is she ok?" Jason asked.

"Seems to be." Ethan told him. "But I believe a trip to hospital is still a good idea."

Jason nodded. "You alone?"

"No, Johnny is here somewhere," Ethan told him. Then Ethan leaned forward. "Johnny helped me find her. He came with me and distracted them so I could get Krissy out. Just a minute ago we heard a shot and it sounded like Johnny screamed. I think he was shot. Don't leave him here.

"I won't," Jason assured him. He handed Ethan a set of keys. "My car is the black SUV. Take her to General Hospital. Call Sonny and tell him she is safe."

"OK," Ethan said. He guided Kristina to the black SUV and helped her up inside her. She didn't say word while they drove back to Port Charles. Ethan called Alexis and Sonny and told them to meet them at General Hospital.

Ethan was concerned as he watched Kristina. She just stared out the window. Would she ever be able to get over something like this? He wanted to say something but now wasn't time. He wasn't even sure if she would hear him.

* * *

><p>"Physically she is fine." Alexis told Ethan and Sonny who were waiting for word on Kristina. "They say she is in shock and they think they should stay the night. But she will be able to go home tomorrow. "<p>

"Can I see her?" Sonny asked. Alexis nodded and pointed Sonny in the direction of Kristina's room. She smiled at Ethan, "I hope Sonny was nice to you and I hope he thanked you."

"He did," Ethan told her. They were silent for a few minutes and then Ethan cleared his throat, "I guess I should go. Tell Kristina that I was here and that I am glad she is safe."

"Why don't you tell her?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know if me seeing Kristina is a good idea," Ethan explained. "Before she was kidnapped we had a fight…not really a fight…I disappointed her. I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"She was asking about you." Alexis told him. "I doubt she hates you."

"I would rather not remind her of something bad right now. She needs to stay calm and rest." Ethan replied. "Plus I need to check on Johnny."

Alexis opened her mouth to say something but Ethan didn't wait he walked off quickly. He walked over to the nurse's desk and asked what room Johnny was in. The nurse took him to Johnny's room. Ethan was glad to see Johnny was ok. He was sitting up in bed talking watching TV, He seemed in good spirits for a guy who was shot in the arm only a couple of hours before.

"Hey," Ethan said as he walked into the room. He pointed to Johnny's arm, "You ok?"

Johnny smiled, "Yeah, I will be fine. Lucky for me that Tony guy is crap shot. And, I never thought I would say this, lucky for me Jason showed up."

Ethan chuckled, "Yeah...what happened to your dad and Tony?" Ethan asked him.

"Jason didn't kill him." Johnny said. "My dad and Tony were arrested. But knowing my dad he won't be in there long and he will angrier than ever when he gets out. But were all safe for now. "

"Good." Ethan said.

"How is Kristina?" Johnny asked.

"She is ok. She was in shock they want her to stay overnight." Ethan answered.

"I bet this whole Ethan to the rescue thing only intensified her Ethan love." Johnny smirked.

"I wouldn't know, "Ethan said. "But I doubt it."

"You haven't seen here. Did Sonny send you away?" Johnny asked.

"No Kristina needs rest so I bowed out." Ethan told him.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked. "You risked your life and mine to save her and now you're just leaving?"

"Something happened before she snatched. I'm a little afraid to face her." Ethan admitted.

"What did you do? Sleep with her?" Johnny joked.

"No," Ethan said. Then he explained the whole celebration debacle and what he said to Kristina. "She looked so heartbroken. It killed me."

Johnny shook his head, "Stop being dumb." He told Ethan. "This girl is always on your mind. You almost got us both killed to save her. You went up against a mob boss so you could stay in her life… when are you going to realize what is going on here?"

"What are you implying?" Ethan asked.

Johnny sighed, "YOU LOVE HER" he said loudly. "Just admit and deal with that." He shook his head. "Now, go away I need sleep and your bugging me." Ethan started to leave and Johnny called out to him, "Just tell her. It might be exactly what she needs to hear right now."


	6. Chapter 6: Impulse Control

Title: Love Story

Author: h_weasley/acroley84/carlyquartermaine

Summary: Kristina fights for the right to choose.

Rating: PG-ish

Warnings:

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. It's nice that my first Ethina fic has been so well received. This is not the last chapter there will one more coming today or tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Ethan walked the halls of GH alone for a while trying to sort out his thoughts. Johnny was right. He was in love with Kristina. That realization hit him hard and confused him. He wasn't sure when he fell in love her but somewhere along the way it happened. He spent so much time insisting that they were just friends he actually convinced himself it was true.

What to do now though? He wanted so badly to go to her and tell her? But was he too late? Maybe when he hurt her he ruined their chance?

There was a part of Ethan that believed she was better off without him. Alexis was right Kristina had a lot of potential. She could change the world. Ethan was a conman and wasn't sure he could change or wanted to change. Were their lives even compatible?

Before he knew he was back at the nurse's station. Sonny and Jason were standing there talking. Sonny looked up and saw Ethan. He motioned for Ethan to come over. "This can't be good." Ethan muttered but he walked over to them. "Hi." He said.

"We were just talking about you." Sonny said.

"Uh oh," Ethan chuckled. "I hate to ask…"

"No, I was just telling Jason what a good job you did and how grateful I was to you." Sonny explained.

"Thank you." Ethan replied. He looked at Jason, "I was glad you showed up when you did. I couldn't have gotten both Kristina and Johnny out. I hated to leave Johnny there especially since he didn't have to help but he did anyway risking his own life."

Jason nodded," Tony and Johnny's dad were easily subdued. Johnny was down but alert and able to walk out on his own with a little help from Max. It was clean and easy."

"It all worked out." Ethan said.

"But it could have been worse," Sonny told him. Sonny looked downtrodden. "I started this while mess. I hired that lunatic and Kristina could have been killed. I was worried about you hurting Kristina and it turned out I was the problem."

"You would never hurt Kristina on purpose," Ethan said. "She knows that."

"I go a little overboard sometimes." Sonny admitted. "I worry about Kristina because she is my only girl. But I take things too far. I need listen more. Alexis has told me that over and over again…" Sonny shrugged, "I'm going to try and do better."

"That's good." Ethan said.

"Have you seen her yet?" Sonny asked.

Ethan shook his head.

"Well, she is still awake." Sonny advised him. "You could step in for a minute. She was asking for you."

"That would be ok?" Ethan asked.

Sonny shrugged, "I'm done policing her personal life. I just want her to be happy." He said. "And I guess you're not so bad."

"Thanks," Ethan said with a grin. "I think I will go and see her." Sonny pointed Ethan in the direction of Kristina's room and then they said goodbye

* * *

><p>Kristina held her phone in her hand trying to decide what to say in the text message she was trying to send to Ethan. She wanted to know why he saved her life and took off but that was a strange thing to ask in a text message. Maybe it was best to start more casually? Or maybe she needed a reason to contact him? She could ask about Johnny. Yeah, that was good. She would send him a message asking about Johnny. It was normal for her to be concerned about Johnny… he did help save her after all.<p>

Kristina started typing but was she was pulled away from her task by a knock on her door. "Come in." she said.

The door opened and she saw Ethan poke his head in, "Up for some company?" he asked.

"Sure," Kristina said cheerfully. "I'm not tired at all."

Ethan came in and pulled a chair up by her bed,"You really should be resting." He told her.

"I know," Kristina sighed. "I'm glad you came to see me."

"I would have come sooner but I was worried about upsetting you. You weren't very happy with me before." Ethan explained.

"I was disappointed but you're still my friend and I still wanted you here," Kristina laughed. "Plus you're not allowed to be angry at people who save your life. It's like the law or something."

Ethan chuckled,"Right," he said. He cleared his throat," I have something I want to tell you. I don't know if I should tell you or not."

"What?" Kristina asked not sure if she wanted to hear it. Maybe he was going to tell her he was leaving town or that they shouldn't be friends anymore.

"I think I am in love with you." Ethan said.

Kristina smiled and felt her heart flutter in her chest. This what she wanted. She always wanted to hear Ethan say those exact words to her. "Really?" she asked. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"You're crying." Ethan said. "Why are you crying?" He reached out and touched her face.

"I am just really happy." Kristina said. "You're serious?"

"I am serious." Ethan told her. "I have tried to deny. I have tried to fight it. But I can't do that anymore."

"What does this mean? Where do we go from here?" Kristina asked wiping the tears from her face.

Ethan laughed,"I have no idea." He said. "I guess we just figure it as we go."

"That works for me," Kristina told him. "But I will have to work on my parents."

Ethan took her hand,"We will work on that together."

Kristina squeezed his hand. "That sounds perfect." They stared at one another for a moment. "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Anything."Ethan said. "Do you need water? A pillow? Food? Want me to turn on the TV?" Ethan started to pull away.

Kristina grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her, "Kiss me?" she asked.

Ethan grinned, "That I can do." He whispered. He leaned forward and lightly touched his lips to hers. The feeling it gave her made her light headed. She wanted more. She leaned into the kiss parting her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Ethan pulled away from her chuckling. He freed himself from her grasp. "Ok calm down. You're still in the hospital hooked up to all of these machines and stuff. Why we save the rest for a more comfortable atmosphere. One where doctors and nurses and especially your parents can't walk in and ruin the moment."

Kristina pouted,"Fine," she grumbled. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "I have been waiting for this for so long." She whined.

"I know. All the more reason to wait and make it special. Don't you think?" Ethan winked at her.

"I guess," Kristina relented. "You're right. Sorry."

"Please never apologize for something like that. I welcome those kinds of impulses. "Ethan said with a smile. "In fact when you get out of here I will encourage them."

"Good." Kristina said.

"But I think now you should try and get some sleep or doctors will throw me out of here." Ethan told her. He started to stand.

"Don't go?" Kristina pleaded.

"You need rest." Ethan argued.

"If you stay I promise to rest. " Kristina assured him. "I just want be near you."

Ethan thought about it and then nodded, "Ok, I will stay but no more throwing yourself at me or I will go." Ethan teased.

Kristina narrowed her eyes and threw a pillow at him. "You sleep too." She said.

Ethan sat down and took Kristina's hand. They watched TV until Kristina fell asleep and then he watched her sleep for a long time before he finally fell asleep himself. The last thing he thought before dozing off was how happy and contented he felt for the first time in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7: Celebration redux

Title: Love Story

Author: h_weasley/acroley84/carlyquartermaine

Summary: Kristina fights for the right to choose.

Rating: PG-ish

Warnings:

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. It's nice that my first Ethina fic has been so well received. I would have had this up yesterday but Internet was down all day. This is the end but I will be writing more Ethina fics soon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

"Did you hear something?" Kristina asked pulling away from Ethan's kiss. They were on the couch at the lake house Kristina was 'studying' and Ethan was 'helping'. Alexis, Sam and Molly went out to dinner for a mother/daughter thing. Ethan was surprised Alexis left them alone but things had changed a lot in the almost two months since Ethan rescued Kristina.

Sonny and Alexis were fairly easy to win over about the Ethan and Kristina dating thing. In fact they didn't put up a fuss at all. Alexis put forth some curfew restrictions but Ethan could live with that. He just wanted to be with Kristina.

"Ethan? Did you hear that?" Kristina asked again. Ethan smiled at her appearance. Her lips were swollen from all of the 'studying' and he hair was a mess. The straps of her tank top were sliding down her slender shoulders. "What are you smiling at? Was that a car? Is mom back?"

Ethan shrugged,"I don't know." He said. "I didn't hear anything." He leaned forward to capture her lips again.

"No," Kristina whispered pulling away. "I think I heard a car."

Ethan groaned,"So?"

"What if my mom walked in right now?" Kristina asked. She disentangled herself from her boyfriend and picked up a book.

"Might want to do something about the way you look," Ethan told her sliding over to the other side of the couch.

"What do you mean?" Kristina asked.

"You look like you have been making out with your hot boyfriend." Ethan chuckled.

She jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom. She was gone a few minutes and she came back looking parent presentable.

"You're very jumpy." Ethan said when she sat back down.

"Look, I was floored when my parents said it was ok for us to date. I don't want to give them any reason to change their minds, got it?" Kristina told him.

Ethan nodded, "I still think you were imagining that car." Ethan muttered under his breath.

Before Kristina could respond the door opened and Alexis walked inside,"Hello you two." She said.

"Hi," Kristina said. "Was dinner good?"

"It was."Alexis replied.

"Where is Molly?" Ethan asked.

"Sam took her for ice cream."Alexis said. She crossed her arms and smiled at Kristina and Ethan. "I talked to your dad and we have decided that you have been really great and have followed all of our rules and abided by curfew. We are really proud of you."

"Thank you." Kristina said.

"We have decided that if you keep your grades up and don't do anything crazy like fly off to Vegas then we can loosen the reigns a little." Alexis advised her.

"Meaning?" Kristina asked.

"Well… you're eighteen. Instead of you coming home at 10:00 on school night's maybe you can come home at 12:00 and maybe you can stay out until 2:00 on weekends. "Alexis said.

"Really?" Kristina asked with excitement. She jumped off the couch and gave her mother a hug.  
>"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."<p>

"You're welcome." Alexis smiled at her daughter. "Remember to thank your dad too. And don't make us regret this."

"I won't." Kristina promised.

"Yeah. Thanks we will behave." Ethan told Alexis.

"I'm going to go and have a drink with Jax." Alexis told Kristina. "You too have fun studying."

Kristina was thrilled. "What should we do now that I have more freedom?" Kristina said.

"We will figure something out." Ethan said nonchalantly but his mind was already working on a plan.

Kristina leaned over and kissed him.

"Is this behaving?" Ethan teased. "We promised to behave."

"No," Kristina said playfully. "We promised not to fly to Vegas. I have no intention of leaving this couch tonight."

"I like that plan," Ethan surrendered to her lips.

* * *

><p>Kristina walked into the Haunted Star and was surprised to see she was alone. "Ethan?" she called. When he didn't respond she looked at her watch. It was two minutes until 8 and Ethan told her to meet him at 8. "Ethan?"<p>

Ethan came out from the office. "Hi, right on time." He said and greeted her with a kiss.

"So, what the plan for tonight?" Kristina asked.

"I want to make up for a night I screwed up." Ethan explained. He motioned to the wall. Kristina saw a projector screen set up. On the floor were pillows and blankets and a picnic basket. "You said you have seen Casablanca?"

"Some of it." Kristina said with a smile. "But I would love to see the whole thing-with you."

He led her over to the blankets and she sat down gracefully. "Then let's do this." He started the projector before joining her on the floor. Kristina scooted close to him and he threw his arms around her. "Is this good?" he asked before the movie started.

"Perfect." Kristina replied and she kissed him. Then they settled in to watch the movie together.


End file.
